Peter Reyes
Peter Reyes(ピーター・レイエス Pītā Reiesu) Is renown Guild Ace of Hydra Head and is one of the most well-known member's of the Jungle Saviours. Originally considered a wandering mage, Peter often spent most of his time roaming the region's, looking for anything that would give him adventure or excitement at times, or at the very least, reward money to have food for another day. One day during his mission, he encountered a person who called herself Moune Sutou, who he helped out when she asked for assistance in a task. After the two spoke for an entire day, it was then that she offered Peter a spot in her guild, making him the newest member there, while at the same time, he was given an offer to join the saviours as well. He decided to become semi-active for each of the groups, every few months going to each group to help out or going if it's an emergancy. He eventually rose above the ranks, proving himself capable of being the Guild Ace, a title that gave him more credibility to his name. Appearance Bertram takes the appearance of a middle-aged man; evident by his beard and stern facial disposition. He is seen to have fair skin and sharp features; more prominent through his dark eyes. He is shown to have thick black hair; slightly coarse, particularly around his beard, though very neat. Otherwise, he is quite tall, standing at an impressive stature in comparison to others around him. In terms of attire, he wears a silver-coated headband around his head, along with similarly coated armored boots. Furthermore, he wears a long black over a pure white , kept together through a black at his waist. The haori, strangely, has collars protruding upward. When using his fox powers, Bertram gains whiskers on his face, as well as golden hair and slitted pupils as his hair grows longer to create nine mulitple tail-like appendage's that he can control. Personality In his early childhood, Peter had been kept close to his home, often not allowed to wonder off by himself unless he was with his cousin's. He was seen to be a child of pure innocence, not often caring whether or not he had many friends, but only caring about what the next fun activity he could do with the people around him. As he grew up, people started to disappear from his life, his family found new work in another region, the friends he made all had magic and began to join guild's, leaving Peter alone as it began to slowly make him feel sad and depressed. However, the change started after he discovered that he too had magic abilities, and it gave him new meaning as he began to train in order to gain mastery of his new abilities. The years flew by since Peter began his training, from the small young child, emerged a confident and couragous man who was not afraid to take risk's when it came to anything in his way. Despite this change in attitude, he still kept his gentle and caring demenor, always making sure that people weren't in any danger and trying to do the right thing. Though one certain incident in his life caused him to go from easy-going to becoming serious at times. wanting to make sure that he could lead when the need arrived for it. In his heart, he had a sliver of doubt that no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to compete with those that have lust for real power. It has been seen that at times, Peter has much control over his emotion's, but when something sevear happens to upset him: All hell breaks loose. The once tempered person becomes a fit of fury and rage as his anger knows no bounds, often making him go out and try to defeat the thing that caused him pain in the first place. When he is in his Kitsune Form, he shows to try and keep a tighter control over his emotion's, otherwise, he would go on a rampage that could level an entire town without him even trying. Synopsis History Equipment Flindar: Is a very rare and very unique blade that was crafted for him by a sage that resided in the deepest part of Yukioroshi, known for being one of the most coldest places in the Earth-Land. During his time there, he met up with a sage of the ice, someone who believes that there is more to the ice than thought possible, and saw that he had a good heart in him. He asked to gather a special kind of ice, a matertial that was by far the hardest, but also the most adaptable, in order to craft him one single weapon. After finding it and waiting three weeks, he was presented with a special sword, one that could properly channel anything through it before sending it or redirecting it elsewhere. Seed Shooter (シード・シューター, Shīdo Shūtā): The Seed Shooter takes the appearance of a crossbow, although somewhat more mechanical in overall design. The center is metallic, and holds two little "cup"-like sections at the back which hold projectiles such as rocks, assumedly. At the center, after numerous screws and bolts attached to the two different ends, is a streamline mechanism which allows for projectiles to be fired linearly. As well as this, the bow shape is indented twice, allowing for a greater pull and firepower. The Seed Shooter's primary function; which, as the name implies, is to fire the Seeds of Disarray from the bow—before using Accel Growth upon them, allowing the user to get the jump on the opponent. Peter's seed shooter is shown to be in the right wrist as it has been modified to keep with his gauntlet to allow him to shoot the seeds right through it without worrying about the risk of it breaking due to the strong material it's made from. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Despite discovering his magic at an older age, Peter was shown to have great potential to harness it better than most people could when they first recognize it. His training revolved around being able to control the amount of magic he can generate and how much he can put out when he is need of it. Through the years with each battle or mission that he did, Peter was able to increase the power of the magic inside of him, and learn some tricks from opponents to increase his bodies natural abilities with it. Another testament of his control is seen when he uses Kitsune Magic, the level of magic to use such a rare magic is beyond the charts, especially the amount of control that it takes to keep form under his command without him being submitted to it. At the current level he's at, Peter is known to be one of the strongest mages in Hydra Head, showing that he comes significantly close to the level's of the four Guild Master's of the guild, and is a possible candidate to be chosen as the successor to any of them should they ever decided to retire from their position. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Marksman: Expert Swordsman: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: High Intellect: Medical Expert: Magical Abilities Gaia's Blood(生血の地球 (ガイア・ブラッド), Gaiasu Buraddo lit. Lifeblood of the Earth): Kitsune Magic(きつね魔法, Kitsune Mahō): Healing Magic(治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō): Take Over(接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user's to generate different kinds of spells that transforms then into new form's that grant them new abilities. For Peter, he is shown to have three different kinds of spells at his disposal, which he gained over the years that he spent traveling alone and mastered them during his time with Hydra Head and Jungle Saviours. 'Spells' *'Ragnarok'(ラグナロク Ragunaroku) Is one of the three spells that Peter discovered on his travel's when he found an ancient scripture hidden inside one of the caves to a dormant volcano. When the spells begins, molten rock begins to erupt from under the user's feet, slowly making it's way up as it envelops him from head to toe. One there, the cooled lava cracks, breaking off bit after bit as the form of arm's, leg's, a body, and a head are shown as the lava shows to be flowing through him like blood. When in use, Peter is shown to be able to control and generate lava from his body, allowing him to use it in anyway or form while he is still in this form. Trivia *The appearance description was helped by both Perchan and Bombkidbomb *The character pic is based off of Abe no Yoshihira from Nurarihyon no Mago *The name Flindar for his sword is taken from the Chaotic creature Category:Phantombeast Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Guild Ace Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Kitsune Magic Category:Hydra Head Category:Sword user Category:Jungle Saviours Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Take Over User